DmC Devil May Cry: Heaven & Hell
by RedHawk09
Summary: Takes place right after the end of DmC. Dante and Kat have saved humanity from his brother, but will now they have to defend humanity from the remaining demons. But it seems that they won't be alone. Dante and Kat grow close together. And Dante starts to reach his full-potential, as he explores his Angel heritage. (Rate M for the usual. May contain sexual content. Dante X Kat.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What Now

**Author's Note: Hello ladies (if any exist) and gentlemen. My name is RedHawk09, I am a fairly new writer, but I'd like to think I'm a decent writer. Anyway I just recently got into the Devil May Cry series and have only played DmC, and I was hooked. But one thing kept bugging me. Dante and Kat never admitted that they had feelings for each other. Kind of pissed me off, considering all the horrible shit that Dante had to go through, I mean the least Kat could've done was kiss him at the end. Right? Anyway I don't own DmC: Devil May Cry. I plot for this story I do own, and I will include my own characters as well. Oh quick-side note, throughout the entire game I was wondering where the angels where. I thought Heaven and Hell were at war or something. So why weren't there any angles or whatever. Also sorry about endless romance talk, I promise that, that will change as the story progresses. **

* * *

"I know exactly who you are," Kat gently rubbed his cheek, "Your Dante nothing more, nothing less." She meant every word of it. Dante gave her a weak but gentle smile. She was not used to this, in the weeks she had come to know him, she was only used to his crude smiles. She liked Dante, she could tell when it started, but that didn't matter to her. All that matter to her right now was helping him. She returned his smile. He placed his hand over hers, and her heart nearly stopped.

"Thanks Kat," he softly said. Before all this happened, before Kat, Dante never cared about what other people thought of him, mainly because he only had to look out for himself. But thanks to her, he had someone to care about, his brother, his twin brother. Who just betrayed everything he stood for. Dante himself was surprise by his own choice to fight Vergil, the old Dante would've followed him without a second thought. But he had changed, for the first time in, who knows how long, he finally gave a damn for someone other than himself. Kat. She had grown on Dante, usually when a girl grew on him, he sleep with her and move on. But Kat was different, he didn't want to move on. But he also didn't want to ruin her. He felt a tear go down his face, "Kat your all I have left," he said. He saw a tear in Kat's eye.

"I know," she whispered, moving closer to him, "And you're all I have left." She drew herself closer to him, and ran her fingers through his white hair, their lips ever so close. Their moment was ruined by low-level demons. Dante growl with frustration, he hated that he had a perfect moment like that, and to have it ruined by demons really pissed him off. He drew Rebellion, and placed himself in front of Kat. She was in no condition to fight, and she didn't have anything to defend herself with. He was determined to kill anything that so much looked at her funny.

"You pieces of shit just made the biggest mistakes of your lives," he loudly growl. He worked quickly, cutting half of the demons within mere seconds, then he toyed with the remaining ones. He let them surround him, and block everything they threw at him, then counter with a shot from his shotgun. It was a brutal and brilliant use of power. Kat normally would have been terrified, but this was Dante. The man who went out of his way to save her, risking his own life for her. Dante claimed that it was to repay her kindness, but she knew that he was lying. She knew that beneath his tough exterior, that he had a kind and gentle heart. And over the time they gotten to know each other, Dante had opened that part of himself to her. A side she next expected from him.

Dante finished off the last demon, and landed with rage. He had a lot of anger bottled-up, and he knew only one way to release it, killing demons. He wanted more. He was practically blind with rage. But he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, it was Kat. Suddenly his anger was gone, replaced by a warm happy feeling that he never felt before. He liked it. He was amazed that Kat's touch was able to sooth him. Make him feel like he was human. She had given him his humanity, he just realized. He make a note to tell her, when they weren't fighting for their lives.

"It's alright Dante," she lovingly said, "Their gone." She looked at him with those cute wide eyes. Her gaze switched from his eyes to his lips, she couldn't shake this desire to taste his lips. She had no idea if he felt the same way as she did. But when she looked into his eyes she saw glimpse of what seemed to be love and general concern. She didn't believe it was real, she knew about his history. But she didn't really care, she knew that he had changed, she noticed it lately. She liked him this way.

Dante drew her closer, taking in the warmth of her body, he felt at peace. He wished they could just stay like this. But he knew it would have to end. Which is why he wasn't surprised when he heard a supernatural sound. With a second thought he handed Kat his two most prized possessions, Iveroy and Ebony. "Kat," he said with a serious tone, "You see anything you don't like, point and shoot." She nodded and ran for somewhere to hide. She took one last glance at Dante, regretting not giving a kiss for luck. She just hope she would a chance to make-up for that.

Dante watched Kat get to safety, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he'd see her. He grunted, and turned to face the supernatural sound. To his surprised, he found a human figure bathed in blue angelic light, crouched over a pattern that looked similar to Kat portals too Limbo. Instinctively he drew Rebellion, he had learned not to leave things to chance anymore. He sort regretted giving Kat his pistols. Although they weren't effective, he preferred them. Mainly because they made him feel human. But he knew Rebellion would be better against this unknown enemy. Ready to fight for his life, again.

The human figure stood up, and the blue angelic light started to faded away. Revealing a middle-aged man, with straight long dark hair, light-green eyes, and scar along his cheek. Dressed in clean white trench-coat, carrying a long thin sword. There was something about him that made Dante's crawl, and want to use his Devil Trigger. But he restrained himself. The man was starring at the world before him in awe, and confusion. The man felt two presences near him, one holy, and unholy. He turned and saw Dante. The man could sense a demon presence in him.

"Who are you?" demanded Dante. He didn't trust anyone, but Kat, right now. Especially people who appear out of thin air. The man drew up his sword, and looked at Dante menacingly. Then the man's eyes turned glowing blue, and his body was engulfed by a blue aura. And there was a faint blue out line of wings. The man eyed Dante with rage.

"Your destroyer DEMON!" the man lunged at him, swung his blade for Dante's head. But Dante deflect it with Rebellion. He was still a bit lost, but then Dante's mind made the connection. This man was an Angel like his mother. Clearly the bible had left a few details out about what Angels were like.

"I'm not a demon," Dante shouted back, "Alright I mostly hate demons!" He knew that the man wouldn't believe him. They clashed swords for a good while. Dante was more than annoyed, he shoved the angle far away, and summoned Osiris. The man was thrown back, he could now sense a holy aura around Dante. The man stop his attacks starring at Date's Osiris.  
"Are you," the man said, "Are you the Nephilium?" Dante nodded his head, he sort of hated being called a Nephilium, now. Before it meant he had strength and considered a threat. But now after what his brother tried to pull, the term remind him of what he had lost, his family. But Dante would never admit this to anyone, not even Kat.

The man's sword disappeared in a flash of blue light. Disbelief still written on his face, along with a emotion Dante didn't recognize. Dante kept his Osiris out, he still didn't trust this "Angel." Kat came out of hiding. She stood behind Dante gripping Dante's arm. Kat herself didn't know much about Angel's, Vergil only taught her about demons and witch-craft. There wasn't a whole lot known about angels and their intentions, or if they hated Nephilium. She hoped for Dante's sake that this one was friendly. The angle's face grew happy and sad, and a tear was rolling down his cheek. Kat was just as lost, as Dante for once.

"Dante," the man said, "My name Gabriel. I'm your uncle."

* * *

**I don't know if you guys saw that ending coming or not. Anyway this story will be sort of centered around Angels and Demons and their war. So yeah let me know what you guys think. Also I just recently got into the series so if you felt that I left some important stuff out let me know. I love feed back. So please, please, PLEASE! Review. Also let me know if you like my style of writing. I'd also like to apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I wrote this on my iPOD and you all know how screwed up that thing is. Plus I finished this chapter today so yeah. I'll edit once all the other chapters are finished. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mother's Eyes  
**Hey guys I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Also if you guys want I've made an original cover for the story that I will gladly use if you guys would like. Let me know in the reviews or send me messages. Also I have seen all the reviews about the grammar stuff. Yes I am aware of these things, but rest assured that I will edit all my chapters once the story is finished. So yeah bare with me.**

* * *

Dante couldn't believe what he just heard. This man, Gabriel, was not only an angle, but supposedly his uncle. Which he didn't believe one bit. As far as he was concerned Gabriel was not to be trusted. He would need prof that this man was who he claimed to be. He gripped Rebellion tight, ready to fight. "Prove it!" Dante said coldly. Gabriel nodded, and held his hand out. An sphere of blue light manifested, and he gestured Dante to touch it. Dante hesitantly reached out for it. But Kat's grip on Dante tighten. She didn't want to lose Dante and she didn't trust this man. Dante knew what she was thinking and gave her a loving smile. "Don't worry Kat," he soft said, "I'll be alright. Sides pretty sure I can handle anything this guy throws at me." Kat smiled, at first she could stand his cocky attitude, but now she found it cute. Plus she knew his confidence was justified.  
"Alright," she whispered, hugging him, "Just come back. Please." Dante nodded, and turned back to Gabriel, and placed his hand on the orb.

Just as Dante's hand touched the orb, a surge of energy moved through him. A bright light flashed before his eyes. To Dante it felt like he was being ripped out of the real world. Almost like when he was dragged into Limbo, but this felt more inviting. When Dante could see again, he was speechless. The world be found himself in had the bluest sky, and had perfect white buildings, that some what resemble the real world.

"Where am I?" Dante asked in awe. Gabriel looked at him with a looked he'd give a child. "This is Harmony, a realm before heaven, where misguided souls can be saved," answered Gabriel, "Only angles have access to this realm. So your demonic powers will have no effect here, so only use your angelic powers." Dante frowned, he cavorts his demonic power because it was brutal and effect like him. But he could not deny that his angelic powers were effective. Just then a bunch thin demon-like creatures started popping up left and right. Gabriel faced-palmed.

"I forgot your half-demon," he sighed, "These creatures are called The Fallen. They were created to protect heaven from demon spawns. Because of your demon blood they will try and kill you." Dante nodded and pulled out Rebellion. With a grin he sighed. "Well I did need to let off some steam," he joked, "Go on ahead I'll meet up with you." Gabriel nodded and vanished in a flash of light. Dante sighed and charged at The Fallen, he wanted to end this all quickly. He hated that Kat was back in reality, alone and unprotected, while he was in a different Limbo. He slashed away at the Fallen, there were about ten of them, each armed with a weapon similar to his Osiris. One of them swung at Dante, but he easily blocked it, and plunged Rebellion into it's chest, and the creature burst into a light blue smoke. Dante smiled, "At least the fight will be short." It relatively was short, the other Fallen charged at him. It was ended quickly by a few fast slashes from Osiris. Once the Fallen's had been dealt with, Gabriel appeared acting all nonchalant. He studied Dante for minute, stoping at his eyes, and smiled. Dante found this very annoying.

"What!" he demanded. Gabriel laughed, "You fight like your father," he grinned, "But you have your mothers eyes." Dante had just about had it will all the mysterious bullshit. He was about to speak, when Gabriel wave his hand and room materialized around them, along with fade images of Eva (Dante's mother for those of you who don't know) and Gabriel, injured and fighting off demons. Dante knew that this was in the past, but he still felt angry that his mother was hurt. "This is where you mother and I first met your father," the real Gabriel said, "Your mother and I were trying to defend a small number of human that were dragged into Limbo. We failed and got cornered, it looked like the end." Then one of the room's walls was destroyed, and in came Sparta he killed every-single demon in the room. The memory than fade away. Gabriel looked at Dante. "Your father fought beside me and your mother for a good while," he continued, "At first I didn't trust him. He claimed that he was now fighting against Mundus after seeing how beautiful humanity was, and wanted to stop his blood-brother from enslaving it. Your mother trusted him faster than I did." Gabriel told Dante of the battles that Sparta had helped them in, and how he and his mother fell in love. Then he told Dante, the he, Gabriel, had to return to heaven to help form a new plan, Eva stayed behind with his father, and a day later the portal between earth and Heaven was sealed by a Mundus. It was only shortly after Dante and Vergil killed him that the portal open briefly, and Gabriel was sent to completely open the portal.

Dante believed him now, he still couldn't believe it though. Not only was this his uncle, but there was a chance to bring in reinforcements for humanities aid. Then a thought crossed his mind. Kat. She was still in the real world, unsafe and unprotected. He nearly kicked himself. "We need to get back to Kat," Dante stated, "We left her there unprotected!" Gabriel motioned for him to clam down. "Our bodies never left the world," Gabriel stated, "Harmony is realm that can only be entered through spirit form." Gabriel started to explain how it was all possible, but Dante wasn't listening, he wanted to get back to Kat. The thought of her alone and unprotected made him feel like killing everything in sight. "Then lets go!" he demanded. Gabriel did as he was asked, he did not fear Dante one bit, but he had no wish to fight him. A portal opened beneath them and they were blinded by a bright blue light.

_"I'm on my way Kat_," thought Dante, "_Just hold on_."

**Alright so let me know what you guys think about this chapter, gotta say I was amazed how good your reviews were. From what I understand, not a whole lot of people like this remake, I don't get why though, it's freaking amazing. Also let me know about the cover thing cause I really want to get my artwork out there. Please, please, please let me know what you think. Also REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This Angel Has Wings... Sort Of  
**Hey guys I'm back. Wanna let you guys know that the cover has been finished, but I have to edit it in photoshop. So it'll be a few days before the cover is posted, just wanted to let you guys know. Oh also I don't know why I forgot to mention this, but most of the chapter's I write are done on my Ipod. Yeah I'm always on the go, and my Ipod is usually the only way I can write anything, so sorry (I guess). Also a quick question to all of you. I recently play Devil May Cry 4 and I love the story. I was think of some how adding Nero into this story, but if guys rather I leave Nero out of this story let me know. Oh also, *SPOILER ALERT* there is a major romance scene between Dante and Kat in this chapter. **

* * *

Dante found himself, standing exactly where he left, in front of Gabriel, but surrounded by a force field. But Kat was not there. Dante panicked, "KAT! KAT! KKKAATTT!" he shouted. He did not know what happen, only that it was somehow _his_ fault. If Kat was hurt, it was _his_ fault. He was about start yelling at Gabriel, but then he heard the familiar sound of one of his guns. A spark of hope, and urgency shot through him. The second, the field was down, Dante sprinted for towards the direction of the gunshots. Gabriel started shouting in protest, but his words were just noise to Dante. He did not care for the angel's words, he cared for Kat's safety. She was all he had left, and if she was killed he might as well be dead. It took a good two minutes to find Kat, she was being chased by five low-class demons and one medium-class with a shield. They were trying to corner her into some rubble, that may have once been a part of a parking garage. Kat was unharmed, but scared out of her mind. She was blinding shooting with Ebony, and she was shouting for help. She even screamed out for Dante, and he clenched his fist, it hurt him to see Kat this way. "Fuck this," he thought bitterly. He pulled out the shotgun Vergil had given him, and shot up into the air. This caught demons' attention, along with Kat's. She called to him, relief in her voice along with worry.

He made his way towards the demons, he did not bother to reload, the gun never seemed to run out of ammo. He assumed it had something to do with the strange powers of Limbo, or some kind of spell Vergil had cast on it. He almost did not hear the demon trying to sneak-up behind him. With a quick swing, Dante rested the shotgun on his shoulder and fired. The shot hit home, and he felt the black ooze, which he assumed was blood, splash onto his jacket. The blood would be easy to remove, he had found out; the blood seemed to disappear when the demons were dead. The other low-level's charged at him, he smiled at how stupid they were. He waited for one to get closed enough, then he blocked its attack with the shotgun, and point-blank shot its head off. More black ooze splashed onto him, and a fountain of the stuff shot out of it neck, and the demon itself melted into puddle. Another one moved in to for the kill, but Dante blocked the strike with Rebellion, and followed with another head-shot. There only three low-levels left and this time Dante made the first move. With Rebellion in one hand, and the shotgun in the other, Dante was an unstoppable force. First, he shot of one of the demons legs and plunged his sword into the body of another, he ripped off its sword arm, and threw it into the last demon. He shot of the demons head, more blood splashed him, and he cut the remaining demon's head off. More blood began to flow from the corpses and then dissolved into puddles of black ooze. His clothes were cover in demon blood, but Dante did not care. Before all this, before Kat, he would have been living in the moment. But right now, he was more concerned about Kat, and how killing this last demon would help keep her safe.

The medium-class made its way towards him, shield out and ready. Dante had learned first hand, that those shield were impossible to break. But the demon was out of luck, Dante shaped Rebellion into it's demonic grapple form. With a grin, Dante gripped the shield and ripped it off the demon, with enough strength that could rip someone in half. Dante quickly charged at the demon, stabbing it right where the heart would be, he knew it would do much damage. The demon tried to slice Dante in half, but he rolled out of the way. Dante channeled his demonic energy into his shotgun, it started glowing bright red, and red sparks of electricity dance around his arm. He aimed for the demon's head. "See ya in hell," he teased, and pulled the trigger. A bright red ball of energy flew out of the shotgun, and soon made contact with the demon's head. For a moment nothing happened, but then the demon started spazzing out, and red electricity danced across it's body. Then it exploded, and a shower of it's blood drowned the ground where it once stood. But the blood, all the blood, soon evaporated into a black mist. Dante found that all traces of the demon's blood was removed from his skin and jacket.

Kat could not believe what she just saw. Dante had just killed all the demon's as if they were nothing, and had done it with style that was straight out of a Japanese video game. She knew Dante was a great fighter, hell she had seen him in action many times, but she never thought anyone could do half of what he did and make it look easy. He walked over to her, and worry was written across his face. She nearly blushed as he helped her to her feet. He softly asked if she was alright. She could not help but find herself getting lost in his eyes. It would have been the perfect moment to kiss him, but Gabriel gave a soft, yet loud enough, cough. "Hate to interrupt you're moment," Gabriel spoke up, "But we really need to find somewhere safe to lay low." Kat and Dante knew he was right, demons were roaming all over the city now, hell the whole world probably. Plus, Dante wanted to check Kat's bandages to see if they needed to be changed. Kat and Dante nodded and started away aimlessly in any direction, unknown of the danger that would follow them on this journey.

* * *

They had been walking the streets of Limbo City for hours, and of course they had ran into a small number of demons here and there, but it was nothing Dante and Gabriel could not handle. They eventually made it to a seemingly empty hotel, however Dante wanted to make sure they were alone, so he and Gabriel checked the entire building to make sure. The building only had three floors and the doors were easy to open, so it did not take Dante and Gabriel long to clear the floors. Dante was on the top floor about to return down stairs, when something caught his eye. A door that had "Master Suite" in gold letters, out of a burning curiosity, Dante kicked the door open. The room was the size a decent sized apartment, two bed rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and just about everything they need to make meals. The room would be the perfect place to lay low until Kat could back to 100%. He rushed down the stairs, jumping a few steps along the way, in a mere seconds he was on the ground floor. He found Kat and Gabriel in the lobby waiting for him. Kat smiled when she saw him, and likewise. Gabriel was stone faced, he sort of remind Dante of Vergil, but he shook that thought out of his head. Vergil was not important right now.

"Hey good news," he smiled, "Management screwed up our reservation, but they're giving us the Master suite instead." Kat looked him in confusion, for a second, but Gabriel seemed to understand what Dante was saying. Gabriel stood up, a grin across his face. "Good idea," he spoke, "Spending the night in this "Hotel's" best room should prove useful for us all." Dante was starting to get freaked out how much this guy acted like Vergil, hell the way he talked was like Vergil's way. Full of confidence and intelligence, like he had all the answers and honestly that scared Dante. He did not know why, it just did.

Soon the trio arrived to the Master suite, and Kat was impressed, but Gabriel just smiled and nodded upon inspection of the room. Gabriel had claimed one of the empty bedrooms, and Kat took the other. Dante made her take the bed, she had offered to take the sofa, but Dante insisted that she needed rest more than him. At first, Kat thought he was just trying to look like a bad-ass, trying to act like he was not tired from all the fighting of the day, but then she caught him looking at her bandages; with a look of concern. She finally realized that he was worried about her injury, she felt all warm inside. She told Dante that she would take the bed, he sighed and left saying he was going to look for medical kits. She sat of the bed and curled up in a ball, and blushed. She had never been treated like this, by anyone, just being treated with such kindness and care. She never really expected anyone to treat her this way, especially not Dante. But something had changed him, before he was cold and selfish, almost like a demon, but lately it seemed Dante started showing a more caring side. Almost as if he had found his "humanity" while battling "his demons."

Dante had found two med kits behind the front desk in the lobby, and carried them upstairs. He let out a long yawn, on his way up, he was tired that much was obvious. Who can blame him really? Killing the Demon King: saving humanity from his brother, fighting with angel, getting dragged into a different realm, and fighting waves of demons. And to top it all keeping Kat, the woman who he had feelings for, safe and in good health. Unlike him, Kat would not heal over night. So he was willing to be there to help her heal.

Dante soon returned to the room, Kat was in her room, and Gabriel was cleaning his sword. Gabriel's sword was very...unique. At first glance it looked very similar to a classic european saber, however there were some differences: but at the tip of the hilt was a chain that held two wings, the blade itself was a bright silver with angel blue highlights, and the hand guard's design made it look like angel wings. Gabriel called the sword Trinity, saying that it was blessed by the father, son, and the holy spirit. In the past Dante would have called him crazy, but after discovering that he himself was part Angel, he took claims like that serious. Dante intended to just tend to Kat, but Gabriel seemed to have his own plans.

"Dante have a moment?" he calmly asked. Dante bit his lip to hold back an annoyed sigh, and faced Gabriel. Gabriel had a calm and happy face, it kind of bugged Dante. "Thank you," he continued, "As you know Dante, Nephilim hold the powers of angels and demons." Dante nodded. "And I'm quite sure you've already obtained Demonic power," he asked, again Dante nodded, "And that power seems to suit you just fine. However to become a true Nephilim, you must wield Angelic power as well." Dante growled in annoyance, "What my angelic weapons and abilities aren't enough?" Gabriel held up an apologetic hand. "My apologies," he said, "That was not what I meant. I meant that along with your Demon Trigger, you must unlock your Angel Trigger." Dante blinked in shock. "If you wish," Gabriel continued, "I could help you unlock it." Dante was silent for a few moments then said he would like that. Gabriel nodded and told him they would start tomorrow afternoon, then disappeared to his room. Dante sighed and went to Kat.

Kat watching the news, waiting for Dante to return. She heard a knock at her door and turned off the TV and turned on the lights. "Come in." she said. Dante popped his head in first, with a small grin. They gave each other award hello's. Then Dante spoke up, and Kat could have swore that she saw him blushing faintly. "So I found so med kit," he stated, "And this may be a bit weird for you, but I need to check your bandages, and change them. You know if need be." Kat was lost, she did not understand why it would be weird for her, she trusted Dante more than anyone now. "Okay?" she said confused. He gave her a surprised looked. "You know that means that I have to take off your shirt right?" He said it rather blunt. She then blushed upon realizing this, she had not thought of that, and now the idea of him see her in a bra made her...jumpy. She liked Dante, yes, but he was a womanizer, he made his way into, god knows how many, girls pants and probably ruined them. For the first time, she was starting to question if Dante really cared about her. "Look if you don't want me to," he said kindly, "I completely understand." She looked into his eyes and knew he was being completely honest with her. Blushing she nodded her head.

He nodded and told her that he would wait while she took off her shirt, he sort of turned his head while she did. Making sure Kat would not see him, he blushed. He never really felt this way about a girl before, but there was something about Kat that sort of want to wait. There was a long list of girls he had hurt before, and he did not want to add Kat to that list. He wanted things to work with Kat. Something about her brought the best of him out.

Soon Kat said she was ready, Dante turned his head, and was stunned. Kat was beautiful; her hair was loose and shinned in the light, her eyes were sparkling, and a breast were fine as well, they were covered by a black bra. He refocused on what he was here to do, and turned his attention to the bandages on her shoulder. They were not soaked in her blood, but they were pretty close to it. He carefully removed them, not noticing Kat blushing as he did so. Her wound did not look as bad, as Dante had thought. He dabbed it with some rubbing alcohol and dis-infected, he heard Kat's quick intake of breath. He thought he was hurting her, but she told him the pain was nothing, and that he was doing just fine. He finished cleaning the wound and started applying new bandages to her, he nearly blushed when his fingers slipped and touched the soft skin of chest above her breast, but Kat blushed bright red. Not just because Dante touched her, and she liked it, but that he had been so gentle with her. She wished that they were alone, she would have done so many things to him. After he finished, Kat put a shirt on, and they just stared at each other for a while.

"Well..." Dante said, feeling a bit awkward, "I guess I'll be going then." He sounded very unsure. But he got up to leave, but Kat grabbed hold of his arm. She honestly could not take it anymore, she wanted a taste of him. "Wait," she spoke uneasy, "Dante you can share the bed with me, if you want." He told her that she did not need to do that, but he inside he was really touched that she offered. But Kat would not take not for an answer, Dante eventually gave in. He kicked off his boots and threw his coat to the side. He went to the bathroom and freshened up, Kat eagerly waited for him to return. She had decided that tonight she would make her move.

Dante soon returned, and found Kat waiting for him. She quickly hugged him, and he slowly returned the hug. At first he was completely confused, then Kat kissed him on the lips. He gave a hum of confusion, but then eased into the kiss. Their eyes closed, so neither one of them noticed when two faint blue wings appeared on Dante's back. The wings faded quick when the kiss ended, both Kat and Dante panted out of breath, blushing. "Dante," Kat softly said, "I think I'm falling for you!" Normally Dante would have ran, but he felt the same way about Kat. "Same here," he breathed, "But Kat, I want to take things slow alright? You'e the first girl that I care about. So I don't want to hurt you." Kat nearly cried with tears of joy, "That's alright with me Dante," she softly sang, "I'm kind of new to this myself." They hugged tightly, then crawled into bed. Dante held her in his arms and she was pressed up against him. They both fell asleep with a warm and gentle feeling in their chests. Once in a deep sleep, the tattoo on Dante's back started to glow a faint blue, and two transparent wings manifested. The one on his left looked demonic, the one on his right was angelic. But soon the wings faded away into non-exsitance.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Good, bad, or decent chapter. Also I recently got a bad review from a guest, I don't mind bad reviews but I hate when people tell me to go kill myself. I've gone through that stage of depression...so I'd rather not relive it. So please no one do that, alright it's not funny. Anyway this chapter has a lot of foreshadowing in it, hopefully as I continue to post new chapters you'll see that. Anyway REVIEW. Please! I need feedback. Also if you have any questions about my story send me a PM and I'll happily answer them. Alright later. Okay I just re-read this chapter and yeah it is kind of cliche, but cut me a break. I'm still getting my feet wet. I promise once the entire story has been sort and finished I will attempt to redo this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Angel's Darkside  
**(Hey guys sorry that it's been awhile since my last update. But between school work, my job, and my band, along with the school musical I helped with, I haven't been able to update lately. Plus I'm going through some rough stuff. However I have been working on my chapters. Once this chapter is posted I should have the next one finished. Also I'm sorry about the last chapter being a bit cliché, but in honest I was running out of ideas, and let's face it DmC is sort a cliche series. So cut me some slack. I can only do some much. Anyway leave me your thoughts on the story, honest opinions, and no negative stuff directed towards me. Alright, I'm trying to get over some depression.**  
**Also quick shout outs to anon persons, Shi-no-Ookami, and ZombieZPandaZ, and to FanFiction108. Thank you guys for your kind words of encouragement. You three just might be my favorite reads of this story. : ) Also, holy shit, I had no idea that this story would be popular if I stopped working on it for a while.**  
**Anyway. ENJOY!)**

* * *

The morning came quick and unkindly, to Dante at least. Sleep was easy for him, waking up, now that is a different story. But today he forced himself to get up early, he was actually kind of excited, in his own weird way, that Gabriel is training him. True his devil trigger was powerful, but Dante never felt truly in control when he used it, like the demon inside him was trying to take over. He figured that if he awakens his inner angel it will help keep him in check. He woke up before Kat did, he was glad, she had been through a lot lately, and deserved a rest. He got his clothes on, and took a minute to admire how good Kat looked. Her black hair covered her face a little, and with her eyes closed peacefully, she looked beyond beautiful, to him. He smiled, grateful that he finally had something to fight for other than himself, and someone to depend on; although the thought scared the hell out of him.

He grabbed Rebellion and found Gabriel in the living room waiting for him, it looked like he had been up for awhile and was standing perfectly still, eyes closed. His eyes open when Dante entered the room, as if he could see with them closed, it kind of freaked Dante out. Gabriel gave him a small smile, he motioned his head towards the door, Dante gestured for him to wait a minute. He found a pen and pad of paper, and wrote a note for Kat, so she would not freak out, when she woke up and found the room empty.

They went into the empty parking lot outside the hotel, Gabriel had a very calm demeanor (I don't know if I'm using that word correctly) Dante was still tired so he was kind of impatient. "Well," he said impatiently, "We gonna get started or what?" Gabriel looked at him coldly, and answered him by charging at him with his sword. Dante was caught off guard but was able to block the attack. Gabriel just kept attacking though, relentless, they got faster too, so fast that Dante was having trouble keeping up. After ten more close calls, Dante was finally able to catch Gabriel's blade with his, believing victory was in his grasp, Dante smirked. But then Gabriel's blade glowed blue, his hair became spiked, and there were blue transparent wings coming from his back. Then an unnatural blast of wind, sent Dante flying into an abandoned car. A normal person would have received a broken spine, or worse, but Dante was anything but normal. But he did get a few cuts and bruise on his back.  
Dante grunted in anger and pain, and used his sword to support him back to his feet. Gabriel was standing where he originally stood, blade pointed towards the ground, and a small smirk on his face. Dante could feel his demonic side's blood boil. While his angelic side felt, oddly, at peace.

"What the hell the was that!" Dante shouted, cracking his back. It was fairly loud, had Kat been there she probably would have shuttered from the sound alone.

"That was my Angel Trigger," Gabriel explained, "It is like your Devil Trigger, but it can't be triggered by anger, but by a feeling of peace. That is what I will help you obtain." Dante shot his uncle and confused look, true his devil trigger activated when he was extremely angry, but anger had always found Dante easy. Also he only recently awaken his inner devil, thanks to those...whatever they were, his mother had set up, and Phinies. (Alright I hate doing this but could someone please explain that to me? Please it will really help this story! Otherwise I wouldn't interrupt the story!)

"Yeah, well I don't know how much help that will be," Dante shook his head, "I was only able to use my devil trigger after I Phinies help me find the other Nephilium, and even then I'm not sure how that happened." Gabriel deactivated his angel trigger, his sword was still out though, and he walked towards Dante. His eyes glowed an angelic blue, it sort of made Dante's skin crawl.

"You mean you didn't feel it," Gabriel asked.

"Feel what?" Dante asked annoyingly. Gabriel sighed, and shook his head.

"Last night," Gabriel explained, " I felt a strong angelic presence coming from your room. But faded quickly as it appeared. Then a while later, I felt the same presence, but there was also a demonic one. But the two felt in harmony, at peace, they felt like one existence." Dante felt completely lost, he figured that Gabriel was telling him that he somehow had managed to access his angelic powers, then later both his demonic and angelic. But he no clue how. He searched for an answer then he remember his kiss with Kat, and how it felt. He smiled, he remember the feeling of peace he had then. He almost didn't notice the faint surge of energy, coming from his back tattoo. He saw Gabriel smiled. Then he felt a huge surge of energy, surge though him, like a powerful wave. He was lifted off the ground, and noticed the transparent blue angel wings spreading from his back.

He then hit the ground, and noticed a bright blue appeared on one of his hands. Then a sword manifested in his hand. The sword was about the equal length of Rebellion, but the design was different. The blade was bright sliver with tints of blue, the handle was wrapped in a blue cloth-like fabric, the guard was had a blue gem in the center and had wing coming out of the sides. Dante let out rapid breathes of air. Gabriel just smiled, "Now we can really start training."

* * *

**Alright I want to say sorry about how short this chapter is, but in all honesty I think you guys would have killed me if I waited longer. And I know it's sort of a cliche ending for a chapter, but get used to it. I will update this chapter later if you guys aren't cool with the chapter. Also I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to update this story. It wasn't entirely my fault, like I said before I'm a busy guy. But I'll update more frequently over the summer, once school is the farthest thing in my mind. Anyway, review, let me know if you think there is something I'm missing in the story. Your feedback matters.**


End file.
